dreamcatching (re-writen)
by pikianoa
Summary: Searching for the sandman, fighting the boogie man, training to be a wizard and communing with beings other people can't see called magics? yes, these two boys are perfectly normal. Supernatural AU. rating moved to K . cover edited by me but failed to fit.
1. chapter 1: death

**okay, so, i don't think the break id over. i just wrote a bunch. and i'm gonna post this all. i think that maybe every now and then i will post a bunch of chaps i been writing in my free time. Hiccup is eight, jack is Nine. i recently found out Emma is really flee. slight gore.**

* * *

the full moon shone bright over the small town of burgess. only a few cars drove here and there, and only a few people walked the streets. shops closed for the night and children and adults alike went to bed.

on the small street of whisperer's way, a two-story brown house sat. the roof was covered in snow, even though it was only October. all lights were off, and the only sound was that of silence.

in one room, a six-year-old girl slept soundly in her bed. her chestnut hair reached her shoulders but was right now laid above her head across a pillow. a light green blanket draped across her middle body. a shadow crept out of the corner and loomed over the bed. it grew tall and started to form a grinning, golden-eyed being.

* * *

in a room down the hall from the first, two young boys lay sleeping in one bed. they were having an after Halloween sleep-over. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lay with his head at the foot of the bed. he turned slightly, and accidentally kicked the other boy's head.

The other boy, Jack Overland frost, shook his head and growled lightly. he opened his ice blue eyes and looked down. Hiccup was still asleep. Jack, still drowsy, didn't find it fair for the guy who kicked him in the head to still be sleeping soundly. Jack pulled his own foot back and aimed for the other boys head. he stopped when he heard crying from the other room. it was too muffled for anyone sleeping to hear.

Jack listened for a moment before tapping his foot hard to Hiccup's head. the brown haired boy opened his forest green eyes and drowsily looked up at his chestnut haired friend.

"what was tha' for..?" Hiccup asked drowsily, rubbing an eye.

"One, you hit me first. two, do you hear that?" Jack replied. Hiccup stopped and listened.

"Is that... crying?" Hiccup asked, sitting up more. Jack nodded.

"Flee?" Hiccup questioned. Jack nodded again. Hiccup sat up and crossed his legs, facing the door. Jack reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a blue flashlight. turning it on, he got off the bed and headed for his bedroom door. Hiccup quickly followed.

Once out of the bedroom, the two boys looked down the hall. at the very end was Jack's parent's bedroom. across from Jack's room was Flee's room. the crying was definitely coming from there. Jack pushed the cracked door open more and the two boys looked inside.

Flee was curled up in her blankets, still asleep, but crying. a shadowy figure was looming over her. Jack shined the flashlight on the figure, hoping to get a better look at whoever it was. the figure remained a shadow, though. the shadow figure turned to the doorway and stopped grinning. light shined on golden eyes. the figure disappeared and little Flee quickly sat up. she started puking up black liquid that resembled blood way too much for comfort. Hiccup screamed and Jack rushed over to his sister.

* * *

Six people sat in the waiting room of corona hospital. one woman had green and yellow dyed bangs, with the rest of her brown hair in a sloppy braid. she had almost pink eyes and brown skin. her name was Toothiana frost, Jacks mother. the man sitting next to her was rather tall. he had a white beard that ended at his cauldron belly. he had bright blue eyes and pretty much resembled Santa Claus. this man was Nicolas frost, Jacks father. sitting next to this man was another. he was only a little bit shorter and built like a military tank. he had a thick red beard that was in many braids. he had grey eyes and was half asleep, it being four in the morning. this was Hiccups father, Stoick Haddock. the fourth adult was a woman with long brown hair, separated into four long braids. she had forest green eyes and was watching the two boys on the floor, Jack, and Hiccup. she was, as you probably guessed, Hiccups mother. her name was Valerie Haddock.

Hiccup and Jack sat quietly on the floor, looking at their feet. Jack raised his eyes to Hiccup.

"Hic..?" Jack whispered quietly when Valerie turned to stare at the clock.

Hiccup didn't say anything for a second, and Jack thought he might not have heard him. then Hiccup looked up, but not at Jack. "...ya..?" He replied after a second.

"Back in her room... did you see it? the... guy?" Jack asked, not really knowing how to ask if his friend saw a shadow figure in a six-year-old girl's room.

Hiccup closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. "...yes..." Hiccup said quietly, shaking slightly. Jack was about to say something else when a door opened. the group of six looked up at the doctor who just walked in. she had grey eyes and brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, with a bunch of it hanging out down her neck. she had a happily tanned complexion but wore an unhappy expression.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Frost." She started.

 _on October thirty-first, Flee North Frost died of an unknown disease_.

* * *

 **heh, how's that for a first new chapter? eh... ya, rating definitely stays T.**


	2. chapter 2: car ride

**chap two. sorry that the have been short. ready for a feels trip? heeerrrreee wweeeeee ggooooooooo!**

* * *

a red van pulled onto whisperers way. the van belonged to Nicolas, he called it the sleigh. inside always smelt of mint and gingerbread, and the atmosphere inside was usually cheerful. now was a special occasion. nobody said anything. no music played. nobody noticed the smell.

Hiccup and Jack quietly cried in the back of the van. Nicolas was steering, not laughing at his own jokes like he usually would. Stoick stared out the window in the passenger seat, not rolling his eyes at Nicolas's Laughter. Toothiana staring at her hands that she lay in her lap, not chatting excitedly about teeth or anything. Valerie was crying.

the van pulled into the Frost driveway. everyone got out and turned to each other. they all sat there silently.

"Well... do you want us to take Hiccup back for the night?" Stoick asked, trying to start a conversation.

"NO!" Jack immediately rushed forward and grabbed his best friend into a hug. Hiccup wanted to hug back, but Jack was wrapped around his arms. he felt Jack crying silently into his shoulder.

"Eh... I think that is no..." Nicolas chuckled lightly, though the laugh was almost empty of joy. Toothiana nodded in agreement.

Stoick and Valerie both nodded as well, then with a few good nights exchanged, everyone cleared out of the driveway and went into they house they would be staying in.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack lay in the latter's bed, staring up at the ceiling. one's head was at the others feet, and they were both silent. the moon was halfway under the horizon, and the sun was halfway risen over on the other side.

Hiccup turned his head to look at his friend. "Jack?" He asked quietly, unsure whether Jack was awake.

"Ya?" Jack replied.

"What was that?"

"...I don't know..."


	3. chapter 3: funeral

**I'm sorry I spent almost all night staying up and editing movies to make funny comics D: then I slept most of yesterday.**

* * *

next morning was sunny, despite the snow. a large group of people dressed in black gathered around one small grave.

 _Flee North Frost_

 _2010-2016_

 _a curious, joy-filled_

 _heart wasted by_

 _disease._

the row of people in front, being extended family, all were holding hands. the next row was ringing bells, and everyone else held their hats to their chests. almost everyone was crying.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for shortness, writers block just kicked in and I have a drawing calling to me. also, the story will get happy soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: library

Jack felt tired. _Really_ tired. Next thing he knew, he had fallen over with his face buried in the snow.

* * *

"-ack? Jack..?" Jack heard someone above him. Slowly opening his eyes, he recognized the dark green eyes of his younger friend.

"hey, Jack!" Hiccup lunged forward and hugged Jack.

"Nhg, what?" Jack asked. That's when he noticed he was back in his bedroom, laying in his bed.

"You... passed out at the funeral." Hiccup explained. Then Jack's mother came in.

"Jack! You're up!" she ran over, excitement on her face. "You didn't damage your teeth in the fall, did you?" she lifted his lip with her index fingers. "Okay, all good." she determined.

"Wait wait wait... I passed out?" Jack asked.

"Yep! Only Odin knows why..." Hiccup replied. Jack rubbed his eyes. He looked around again. Then back to his mother. Jack asked his mom when lunch was. "I will bring some up for you when it's ready." Said Tooth before she left.

Hiccup was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking down at the frosted flower pattern on the blue covers. Jack stared at him for a minute.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked up from the covers.

"eh? Did I space?" Hiccup asked, looking around. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, giggling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library. Ya know. Do stuff." Jack explained. He could tell Hiccup sensed his real intentions. Jack wanted to see if they could find anything on what had happened.

"sure," Hiccup replied. "As long as we get permission," he added quickly. Jack smiled.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup walked down the block, on their way to The Meathead Public Library. Nobody really knew why it was called that, and no one asked. In fact, most people were too afraid to go near the librarian.

A lot of kids and teens had dubbed him 'The Hairy Scary Librarian', because of his long beard and scary demeanor.

The two boys turned into the doors of the library. It was a dark building that towered above the rest of the block. The front doors were not only guarded by large orange dogs, but two large statues of beefy dragons, both with a large drill-like horn on their head. The dogs were chained far enough away from the doors that even if they lashed out, they couldn't reach anyone. At night, or when the library was closed, they were chained right in front of the door.

Jack saw The Hairy Scary Librarian looking through some books in a corner, and immediately dragged his smaller friend to the opposite side of the building. Luckily, where the fairytale section was.

The two searched on both side of the shelf, looking for anything that may tell. Hiccup's hand brushed across one title; A Hero's Guide To Deadly Dragons. By Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II.

Hiccup froze. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the... II? Hiccup himself was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He had no idea who the Hiccup before him was, let alone that he wrote a book. Maybe it was just a coincidence? Hiccup pulled the book off the shelf.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the shelf, Jack was skimming across books. His hand stopped at one book; The Book Of Magics And Other Things. Jack pulled it off the shelf and skimmed through the pages. It contained all sorts of things. Creatures, spells, objects of magic value, even stories. Jack closed the book and turned left to see Hiccup walking towards him.

"Jack! Guess what I found!" Hiccup whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow. Then a gold covered book was shoved in his face. Jack pushed the book away far enough to read it's title. A Hero's guide To Deadly Dragons. Jack was about to ask how it was helpful when Hiccup pointed bellow the title, at the author.

"What!" Jack exclaimed loudly after reading it. He heard the clank of the librarian's boots walking towards their aisle. Jack looked at Hiccup and grinned innocently. Hiccup's face just screamed 'really?'. The librarian turned the corner and gave a soft shhh with his finger to his lips. Then he saw who they were. Jack and Hiccup. Whenever Jack came to the library, things got destroyed.

"No! Out!" The librarian grabbed the two boys shoulders and led them to the door. He completely ignored the books in their hands as he shut the door behind them.

"well, I guess these are ours, now..." Jack said. Hiccup sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: the boogieman and the sandman

**Okay, cookies _and_ doughnuts? *holds up box of tacos and burritos* whaaaat!?**

* * *

two brunette boys rushed into the winter-themed room, holding the two books. Hiccup set _A Hero's Guide To Deadly Dragons_ on the bedside table for the time being. Then, turning to Jack, he saw that _The Book Of magics And Other Things_ was already sitting open on the bed and the pages were being turned.

"No, no, no, not even close!" Jack was looking for anything that even resembled what they'd seen. Hiccup walked over and sat on the bed to look as well. Jack flipped through the pages. There were images of werewolves, vampires, windigo, dragons and all sorts of things. Then the pages ended. The inner back cover was full of doodles and writing. Neither Jack nor Hiccup bothered to read them. In the center of the cover, a small white envelope sat closed with a red wax seal. The seal had a picture of two 'M's on it, and they were over a crescent moon. Jack carefully lifted the seal and opened the envelope. Inside were a bunch of neatly folded papers. Jack hesitated and Hiccup reached over and pulled them out. Unfolding them, Hiccup saw that they were writings with a few drawings interrupting the words.

Jack leaned over his friend's shoulder and the both began to read.

 _ **The Sandman and the Boogieman.**_

 _Long ago, when the world was still new and animals were just beginning to evolve, the man in the moon looked down at the earth. Whenever a predator appeared, the prey did not run. Instead, they sat there while the predators took them down. And none of the animals were scared to climb trees and fall, or to run off a cliff after a flying creature. And when an animal slept, nothing happened except the body re-charging pointlessly. Nothing really mattered to the creatures, and everyone was dying. Whether prey from over-hunting or predator from not enough to eat. There seemed to be no point._

 _The man in the moon shook his head and sighed. Nothing was right. It was never right. Then he had an idea. He looked down and watched as a shooting star rocketed down towards earth. A young_ Pneumodesmus newmani _happened to be in the path of this star. When the shooting star hit the earth, it immediately crushed the_ Pneumodesmus. _The man in the moon took the spirit of the millipede and the star and formed them into something new. He imaged the star after himself, a little man, and the millipede into a taller version. The taller one had ashen skin and black hair. Golden eyes were the only resemblance to the star. The little star-man was plump and gold skinned. His hair spiked in different directions and his cloak shone brightly._

*There was a picture of all three of the men, standing on the moon.*

 _The man in the moon dubbed the tall, thin_ Pneumodesmus _the Boogieman and the small star the Sandman. The sandman's purpose was to bring dreams to sleeping animals, make their hopes for living. The Boogieman's job was to make the animals fear what was dangerous by bringing nightmares. Many thousands of years passed, and humans evolved. The boogieman was brushed off as some made-up story to tell naughty kids, and the sandman was believed in for what he was._

 _One day, the Boogieman was tired of hiding under beds. And he did something, I don't know what, to his brother. The man in the moon sent his best knight, nightlight, down to find the sandman. He did not succeed. Instead, we ran into each other. Me and nightlight partnered up, and for years we searched._

*there was a picture of a gangly man floating in front of an ally, a staff in one hand and his other hand shaking that of a man hiding in a trench coat.*

 _nightlight showed me many things, all of them having to do with magic. And in turn, I showed him the wonders of the mortal world. We became close friends during our mission. But one day, the moon called him back. Nightlight didn't want to leave, and I didn't want him to, either. With our sad goodbyes over, and hugs exchanged, he flew back to the moon. That was the last time I saw my beloved friend._

 _*_ there was a picture of nightlight and a black haired man hugging*

 _I'm now an old man, dying from an unknown illness brought upon by the boogieman. We never found the sandman. Maybe I'm just crazy. After all, we all keep dreaming, even with him gone. Maybe nothing ever happened. But then, why do we dream? Why do we have nightmares? Why does the moon shine down on us with a smile? What if I..._

the writing stopped. The last 'I' lead down the page and un-straight lines indicated that the writer's hand slipped. And the blood stains indicated that he had been coughing up blood like Flee had. There were two more pages, but they were drawings. One was the boogieman's shadow looming over a hospital bed, a sickly figure laying there, pen to paper. The other was a drawing that was blotted out with blood and black stuff. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other. "We have a lot of work to do," they said simultaneously.

* * *

 **Well, um... that went far. I just watched the little prince on Netflix. Also, I've never actually read guardians of childhood, but I've done research. *I did not make myself cry writing the boogieman and the sandman* *I do not ship the mysterious man and nightlight* *I do know that nightlight and jack are the same person***


	6. chapter 6: goodnight and goodmorning

**Here's a new bunch O' chaps :D honestly this new system is a lot healthier for me. Not having to worry about posting a new chapter, so I can work on my maps on chicken smoothie and my LARP group IRL.**

* * *

"So, that was the boogieman who..." Hiccup began but stopped himself. Jack nodded. "but... why? He seemed to kill the author of this book within reason..." Hiccup stated, completely believing the story they just read was true. Which it very well may not be. "I have no idea..." Jack said. Then they heard Toothiana shout time for bed.

"Can Hiccup stay tonight!?" Jack called back.

"He's still here? Sorry, no!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

Jack looked at Hiccup. "I'll see you soon," Hiccup said, winking. Jack smiled and moved forward. The two boys hugged and said goodbye and goodnight, and then Jack led his friend to the door. Hiccup walked home in the night air. Snow was once again falling, and his dad would make him shovel the yard tomorrow. But he didn't mind. He turned down the sidewalk and walked up the stairs of his house. Hiccup reached for the doorknob but thought better of it. He walked back down the stairs, back up the sidewalk, turned in between the two houses and toward the large tree that connected the two roofs. Hiccup climbed up the ladder that had hung there long ago and stepped onto the branches. He looked to his left to see a certain chestnut haired boy sitting on his roof, shining in the half moonlight. Smiling, Hiccup walked from branch to branch, until he got to the roof. Sitting down next to his friend.

Jack pulled two books out from the window of his bedroom and set them in front of him. Hiccup leaned over and opened _the book of magics and other things_ to page one. The boys began to read about pooka.

* * *

Jack woke up to a chilly feeling on his neck, toes, and hands. He didn't really mind, though. He loved the cold. But he should probably see why it was so chilly. Jack opened his frosty blue eyes and took in his surroundings. He lay on his roof still, from the night before, and the two books he and Hiccup brought were covered by snow. And so was Hiccup, who lay shivering next to Jack.

"Oh crud," Jack said out loud. Quickly the nine-year-old boy sat up and put his arms under his friend and lifted him slightly above the shingles of the roof. Jack looked across the space between the two houses and decided not to even try it. Instead, the young boy slipped into his own window with the younger. After setting Hiccup on the blue covered bed, Jack reached out the window and grabbed the two books out from under the snow. The snow was fairly dry, so the books were, as well.

Jack set the books on his desk just as his alarm began to go off. Hiccup reached his arm out and fumbled for the alarm, thinking it was his own. Hitting the button, Hiccup sat up and stretched, yawned, then rubbed his eyes. Jack walked away from the desk and over to the bed. Hiccup opened his eyes and immediately his fist flew for Jack's face. Luckily, Jack was quick enough to dodge.

"Hey! Don't take my head off!" Jack laughed. Hiccup paused for a moment to look around. He was in Jacks bedroom, and he almost punched Jack. "Sorry..." Hiccup mumbled.

"It's fine." Jack laughed.

"Jack? Who you talking to?" Toothiana called through the door. Jack immediately tensed up.

"Um... Santa Claus?" Jack said. Toothiana laughed.

"Okay. As long as you get ready for school. Don't forget to brush your teeth." she replied. Jack let out the breath he was holding. Looking back at Hiccup, he noticed the younger boy crawling back out the window.

"See you at school?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked back at him and nodded. Then, he hurriedly ran across the tree to stop his own alarm that was currently blaring.

* * *

 **So, ya. This is going to be a really slow build before Jack becomes a wizard and they meet any nightmares.**


	7. Chapter 7: memory

**Sick right now and sneezing violently all over my keyboard. I would give you cookies (Or doughnuts) but I would proly contaminate them.**

* * *

Hiccup jumped onto the shingles of his roof, almost slipping, then dived into his open window. He crashed into a small pile of snow that had blown in last night. _Thanks, wind._ Hiccup though sarcastically.

He raised his hand up and pressed the stop button on his alarm. His mother walked in as soon as it stopped.

"Hiccup? What happened? I heard a crash and-is that snow?!" Valerie "Valka" Haddock asked, running into the room. Hiccup grinned innocently from the floor. Valka sighed and closed the window.

"Get ready for school." She ordered, pointing to the door. She walked out it herself towards the bathroom, probably to get some towels for the snow. Hiccup stood up and brushed snow off his shoulders. Then he walked over to his closet to change his clothes. The boy chose a green long sleeve T-shirt, some brown pants and a pair of furry brown boots. He then proceeded to run to the bathroom. He passed his mother, who was holding a pile of white towels for his room. "Walk!" she called carelessly. Hiccup slowed his pace to a fast walk.

* * *

Jack brushed his teeth quickly, scrubbing every individual tooth like his mother taught him. He spit out the toothpaste suds and rinsed with a whitening mouth rinse his mother bought the other day. It was supposed to help maintain his sparkling white teeth. _Yeah, like that was a problem._ Jack thought to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway with bright gold walls and red carpeting. Family photos hung on the walls. _Photo's that needed to be updated..._ Jack thought sadly, a tear falling from his eye. Most of the photos did, indeed, capture Flea with the rest of the family. Jack stopped in front of one picture. It was a picture that was held in both the Haddock and the Overland household.

* * *

It was a picture of Jackson Overland sitting on a park table-bench, sauerkraut hanging out of a corner of his mouth. Hiccup was sitting on the other side of him, glaring at a hotdog that had a bite taken out of it. He was smirking, though. Flea sat on the table between them, laughing at the camera. The sun was shining bright behind the three, causing sunspots. Hiccup smiled at the photo, and the memory it held...

* * *

" _Jack!" Flea called. She was only four and chasing a seven-year-old boy in a game of tag. A six-year-old boy was sitting in the grass, drawing the two other children. For six, the young boy was a rather good artist. "Hiccup! Food!" Called Valka. The six-year-old, Hiccup, ran over to the table bench with his friends. Toothiana, Jack's mother, pulled a camera out of nowhere and balanced it on the car hood. Hiccup was the only one to pay attention to this, so he did not notice Jack sneaking a bite of his sauerkraut-covered hotdog. "Say cheese!" Toothiana said. Jack looked up and set the hotdog down. Hiccup saw this movement in his peripheral vision and looked down. He glared at the tampered-with-hotdog but smirked at his friend's bravery. Flea hopped up on the table and smiled. Jack gave a closed-mouth grin since he had not swallowed the stolen bite of hotdog. Tooth took the picture before Hiccup looked up._

* * *

Jack began to laugh at the memory, tears running down his cheeks. "Jack! Time to go!" Tooth called from downstairs. Jack quickly wiped his face of any tears and suppressed his sniffles and laughs. He ran downstairs and grabbed his blue hoodie.

* * *

 **So, my auto correct thinks that 'hoodie' isn't a word. That makes me mad. Not as mad as finding out that I'm constipated from eating three bananas in one day. WHY?!**


	8. Chapter 8: on the bus

**So, I feel like I'm dying. All you need to know bout me.**

* * *

Hiccup moved from his position in the hall and wiped the tears from his face. He got downstairs to see his parents shuffling about. They were busy people, more busy than Jacks parents. Stoick was chief of police, and Valka was a veterinarian. Hiccup hugged his mom and dad, grabbed a brown jacket and jumped out the door. He was met by an impatient Jackson Overland, shifting from foot to foot.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Jack asked, running a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Sorry, got held up." Hiccup said. The two walked to the bus stop, backpacks on their shoulders.

Hiccup brushed some snow of a place on the bus stop bench and sat down. Jack did the same and un-zipped his backpack. Hiccup looked over to see what he was doing. Jack pulled out two books.

"let's check out your book," Jack said, opening _A Hero's Guide To Deadly Dragons._ Turning to the first page, Hiccup leaned over his friend's shoulder and read along with him.

 **Seadragones Giganticus Maximus.**

 _This dragon is the largest recorded dragon, growing bigger than some islands._

 _They usually live under the ocean, but can live on land. These dragon tend to hold grudges against humans and love to reign destruction across the land._

*a picture of a large dragon head popping out of the sea over an island was shown under the writing*

fear factor: 10

attack: 10

speed: 8

size: 10

disobedience: 10

Jack was about to turn the page when the bus pulled to a stop in front of them. He closed the book and put it back in his bag. The two boys got up and walked onto the bus. They plopped down into the two front seats, Hiccup closer to the window. Jack ran a hand through his un-combed spiky hair. The bus began to move again. many kids were laughing and talking around the bus, but Hiccup seemed to have passed out, leaning his head against the window. He sneezed slightly, but didn't open his eyes. Jack snorted.

"you okay there?" he asked his younger friend.

"hmm..?" Hiccup asked, opening one eye.

"you are already passing out?" Jack asked. He then looked more closely at his friend. His skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was matted down, instead of its usual poofyness. His nose was red and there was a slight bruise on his forehead.

"what happened to you?" Jack asked, pointing at the bruise. Hiccup moved his open eye up to look at where Jack was pointing, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. He smirked.

"I fell in my window," Hiccup said shortly, closing his eye. Jack smirked.

"I think you're sick." He stated.

"am not." Hiccup protested.

"have you looked in a mirror lately?" Jack poked his friend's nose.

Hiccup wrinkled his nose away and glared at his grinning older friend.

* * *

 **hey, so you shippers may wanna know that this has a 60% chance of not being a hijack. Just so were clear. What? Poofyness isn't a word?! WHAT!?**


	9. Chapter 9: the Gym

**So! back! I feel better today :D but next weekend, I'm gonna be on a camping trip with the LARP group, so , ya.**

 **Guest: I like merricup too! Though I have a habit of shipping the lil' fishbone with boys more often than girls... *cough* pitch. *cough* and also, Jack's actually not gonna be with Elsa OR Rapunzel. I'm not gonna spoil. Sorry for any disappointment, but thank you for reading and leaving a review!**

* * *

School was passing slow for Jack. Like, _slowwwwwwwwww..._ Jack looked around his classroom. The windows were all closed, keeping the cold out, and the thermostat read 78 degrees. The teacher, ms. Delight, was currently writing math problems on the blackboard. Hiccup was swiftly copying them down on his notebook, and finishing them just as fast. A majority of the classroom was taking longer, and Jack wasn't even doing it. He looked down at the blue lines of his notebook and decided to count them. He barely got to eight lines before his teacher slapped a hand on his notebook, startling him.

"Frost! Why aren't you copying the problems!?" She shouted with her loud, high-pitched voice, dark eyebrows pointing down.

"I! uh! Whu... I was-" Jack began, pulling his head back.

"get on it!" Ms. Delight shouted, straightening her back and walking back to the board. She scanned the room with her narrowed eyes, staring straight into everyone's souls. Then, her eyebrows lifted and her frown turned to a kind smile. She turned to the board and resumed writing.

The class let out a breath they all had been holding and got back to work. ms. Delight stopped writing, leaving all the problems on the board and sat down at her desk to sort through papers, smile still on her face.

* * *

"She's scary," Jack stated as the class flooded out of the room. Hiccup nodded in agreement. The two boys headed for their lockers. Shouts, laughs, talking, thumps and other white noises could be heard throughout the halls. They passed the gym, and the slight stench of sweaty socks passed over them. Hiccup was busy with his nose in a schoolbook, and Jack had to pull him back in front of the gym door.

"what-" Hiccup began but stopped when he saw Jack's face. The older boy was rather pale, exaggerating his almost invisible freckles. His mouth was in a thin line and his blue eyes were wide open, staring into the gym. Hiccup followed his friend's gaze and saw what looked like a black horse sniffing around the floor. Fading black tendrils of... _something,_ floated off its back and legs.

 **Cliff... I cliffed... I'm back from camping! That's why this took so long. I'm posting this chap alone because I'm not going to be available for a while. I have a few shows to bing, a few books to read, and a sibling to murder. Do not question me. *throws cookie dough at anyone near***


	10. Chapter 10 they see you?

**Okay, sibling murdered, a show finished, a map part done, and another sibling to murder. I'll do that later though.**

 **Also, the httyd books are amazing. And better than the movies! Read them! Readthem...!**

* * *

Jack and Hiccup stared at the black horse thing as it continued to sniff around the room. After a minute, the horse looked up at the two boys with amber eyes. Hiccup yelped in surprise while Jack only flinched. The horse stepped to one side, watching as the two boys gazes followed. Then it stepped to the other side, repeating the process.

The horse snorted and galloped toward the two boys. Both of them dived to the side of the doors, dodging the rampaging mare. The horse turned down the hall, walking through people as it made it's way to the other end.

Hiccup and Jack got up off the floor, bumping into a few kids, and watched as the dark horse turned into floating black sand stuff and jumped through the vent. The two boys stared silently. A few kids followed their gaze, but saw nothing and kept walking.

"...Jack..?" Hiccup asked after a minute.

"Yeah..?" Jack replied.

"Are we crazy?"

"no, no... maybe a little..." Jack said.

"Okay." Hiccup said before the bells rang.

The two boys began walking to their next class.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup boarded the bus to take them home, plopping down in the two front seats once more. A girl with lots of wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail sat down behind them, and a bunch of other kids started boarding as well.

The two boys hadn't seen the dark horse again during school, so they decided it must have been a hallucination.

Jack looked over at his younger friend, who looked worse than this morning.

"Jesus Christ, hic! Are you sure you're not sick!?" Jack exclaimed. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, when a shriek sounded through the bus.

Both Hiccup and Jack covered their ears as the shriek progressed. Jack looked over around his seat, as did many kids, to look at the back of the buss. A blonde haired girl stopped shrieking and began laughing a talking about some sort of fandom to an unfortunate blonde haired boy sitting next to her. The two had the same blonde curly hair, the same brown eyes, and the same face shape. They seemed to be siblings.

Jack sat back in his seat and looked at his friend, who looked like he was about to jump out the window to escape the noisy girl.

* * *

A dark horse with no visible back legs galloped down the tunnels of the dark caves. She raced across stair cases and eventually found who she was looking for. A tall man with black hair spiked back, golden eyes that seemed to turn silver at the edge of the iris, dark clothes and a gray complexion was standing on top of a giant golden globe frame, looking at the lights that flickered. He turned as the mare stood next to him and listened to what she had to say.

" _ **at the school in Burgess, there's two boys. They can see me.**_ " she reported.

"See you? ...what do they look like?" The man asked.

" _ **two brunettes, both have freckles and are about ye big.**_ " the mare gestured with her head.

"i think I know them." the man said, holding up some black sand. "they were able to see me not long ago, at least I think they saw me." he said, making two sand figures.

" _ **that's them! That's them!**_ " the mare shouted, pointing with her snout.

"hmm..." the man hummed, before dropping the two figures. They dispersed and each sand grain attached themselves to the mans cloak.

"did they show any signs of knowing the sandman?" he asked. The mare shook her head.

"watch them. See if they do." he replied, turning away.

The mare reared on her back legs, drawing the attention of a few other nightmares and fearlings. Then, she and a few other nightmares galloped out of the tunnels and into the evening light.

* * *

 **So, my brother, who's sixteen, has this friend, and she's eighteen. And my parents are trying to get them together, and my brother has a girl already and the two show no signs of interest other than being friends. Talk about shipping. I have no Idea why I'm posting this chap alone.**


	11. Chapter 11: home alone part 1: Jack?

**I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... it's just really hard to write when I'm like, a hundred miles away from my computer, hitting people with swords, and making friends who my dad thinks I like. I think he somehow knows my sexuality before I do D:**

* * *

Jack and Hiccup jumped up and burst out the bus doors as soon as they opened, eager to escape the loud girl. The two ran a few feet before slowing their pace to a walk. It was a nice Friday evening, with the windy chill blowing from behind them. The sun was beginning to set and the snow sparkled orange.

It was a beautiful sight.

Hiccup turned his head as a leaf flew by on the road. He had no idea where it came from, as it was winter, but he didn't really bother to think about it.

"My parents are going to leave as soon as I get home," Jack said calmly, looking up at the bare frosted trees. Hiccup looked back at him. "so you're gonna be home alone?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. "Date night." He said. Then the two boys arrived at the two houses to see their parents chatting in between driveway. The haddock's seemed to be in a hurry, and the Overlands were all dressed up. Valka turned her head to see the two boys running over.

"Oh! Boys! Just in time! She said quickly. The other three adults turned and looked at the two boys.

"I got to run into the office for a while, a tiger needs surgery.. your father is needed for a case. They are going out." Valka said to her son, lastly gesturing to the two fancily dressed parents.

"we also can't get a babysitter so soon." Tooth added.

"So... are we going to be home alone?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded.

"We want you to hang out in one of the houses, and _not_ destroy the place. Don't get hurt, don't leave, don't-" "Be good." Valka interrupted her husband.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup sat on the blue covered bed in the overland house. They hadn't been really alone before, and they didn't know what to do.

"You wanna go play Kirby?" Jack asked at last. Hiccup nodded, eager to do something other than sit around.

* * *

Jack sat upside-down on the couch, feet in the air and controller in hand. Hiccup sat next to him, right-side-up and one leg pulled to his chest. The two were practicing moves when Jack's stomach rumbled.

"You hungry?" he asked Hiccup, who nodded. Jack bounced up off the couch and landed on his toes on the carpet. Hiccup mumbled something about show-offs. Jack grinned and walked toward the kitchen. "What do you want?" Jack called. "I dunno," Hiccup called back. They were both calling quietly because their parents don't want loud yelling across the hou-"Wait a minute, no parents! We can yell!" Jack shouted.

Hiccup looked up from his lap and grinned. "And we can run in the house!" Jack shouted, running into the room and tripping on the carpet. He fell down in front of Hiccup with a thunk. Hiccup gasped and was about to ask his friend if he was okay, and he saw a red liquid running from where his collar bone touched the floor.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**


	12. Chapter 12: home alone part 2: You idiot

"...Jack?" Hiccup asked carefully, getting up and bending toward his friend, who lay on the floor. Jack didn't move. The red liquid kept spreading and reached Hiccup's toes. Terrified Hiccup called his friends name again. "Jack!" he cried, shaking his shoulder. Then Jack slowly sat up. There was a big red stain on his white t-shirt, and he had a hand on his collar bone.

Sitting under Jack was a puddle of red. And sitting in that puddle was...

a juice box. A crushed, cranberry juice box.

Jack chuckled slightly, and Hiccup sighed in relief. Then, he hit Jack on the arm hard as he could.

Jack then pouted, mumbling 'ow'. Hiccup knew that it didn't hurt, though. "You scared me, you idiot!" Hiccup shouted, tears pricking his eyes. Jack really had scared him, he thought that he was hurt, that he may lose another friend.

Jack's grin turned to a frown. "Sorry..." He mumbled. He then looked at the puddle on the floor. "So, I see why they don't like us running in the house..." Jack said quietly. Hiccup's nose twitched.

"We should get this cleaned up," Jack said, getting up. Hiccup picked up the crushed juice box and went to throw it away. Jack grabbed some paper towels and began to try and mop up the juice. He managed to get most of it, but there was still a stain."Dang it..." He mumbled. His parents were going to kill him. Hiccup came back and saw the stain on the wood floor. "Uh oh..." He said quietly. Jack nodded.

"Welp, time to get the magic going," Jack said, standing up.

"Ya- what?" Hiccup asked, confused. Jack ignored him and kept walking down the hall that led to his room. Hiccup followed, still asking what he meant.

Jack opened the door to his room. The two boys walked inside and Jack pulled 'The Book Of Magics And Other Things' out from under his bed. Hiccup shook his head vigorously.

"OOOHHHH NO! We are _not_ doing that!" He said, crossing his arms. Jack turned to him, smirking. "You scared?" He asked. Hiccup nodded just as vigorously.

"YES! What if something happens?! What if you raise the dead!? What if-" "HICCUP! Calm down! I just need to fix the stain so my parents don't kill me." Jack explained. Hiccup still wasn't sure about the idea.

Jack walked out of his room and back down the hall, quickly followed by Hiccup. Jack turned the pages of the book, looking for something that may help with the stain. What the two didn't know, was that they were being watched.

A nightmare herd was just outside the window and saw the children with the book. Shrieking, the nightmares flew off to find their master and let him know that they may be threatened.


	13. Chapter 13: home alone part 3: nightmare

***clears throat* shout-out to armed truth, a wonderful person! Also, I am a little more than buzzed right now, sorry if this gets weird. (I'm under my parent's roof, it's legal.)**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Pitch raged. The tall dark man was usually cool and collected, but that was before he felt threatened.

 _They're just two kids, what can they possibly do?_ Pitch tried to tell himself. But then he remembered how he was defeated by three young children before. Pitch summoned a black sand scythe and swung it at a staircase near the platform he stood on. The staircase crumbled into sand under the impact. Pitch sighed and turned, repairing the sand staircase with a wave of his hand. He then turned to a fear-ling who was standing near the globe nervously.

"sorry. Gather an army, please. Attack the house. Don't leave them alive." and with that, pitch dramatically turned and left, his cape flying behind him.

* * *

Jack flicked through the book, looking for a certain spell. While he flicked through, Hiccup saw something and put his finger on the page to stop it. Jack looked and saw what his friend was looking at. It was a picture of a dark, horse creature. The one they saw at school.

Hiccup scooted next to Jack to get a better view of the page, and they read.

 **Nightmare.**

 **Class: minion.**

 **Faction: dark.**

 **The nightmare is a kind of minion summoned up by the Boogieman. They look like horses and have short tendrils of sand levitating off them. The most I know about them is they are created from a dream turned dark.**

The page ended in a picture of a twisted shape of a dark horse that hovered over a sleeping child's head. Hiccup turned to Jack, who had the same look of nervousness. Jack cleared his throat and turned the pages some more. He found a spell that would work on the juice stain on the floor. He mumbled a few words, stuttering a few of them. The stain did nothing. Then the house began to shake.

Both boys stiffened up and clutched onto the book, looking around frantically. Then, Hiccup turned and made eye contact with jack. The expression he held was one only a master of attitude could conjure. Eyebrows furrowed, lips in a long, thin line frowning. Eyes half lidded and his face slightly red. His head tilted at an angle, the entire expression held the words; _I told you this was a bad idea._

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. Last night I stayed up until one in the morning, hugging strangers and eating junk. And I can't remember what movie my friend wanted me to get tickets for.**


	14. Chapter 14: Damage

**Heheheheh... I always comment on how my brother looks like Natsu. Now I bought him pink hair dye and I will make him be Natsu for Halloween. Doesn't matter if he wants to or not. If you leave a review, (which I would very much appreciate. I have cookies and other sweet things for anyone who does) please tell me what you're being for Halloween! Halloween is my favorite time of year, I like to kinda celebrate it all month.**

 ***insert 'this is Halloween'***

* * *

Jack winced and looked around. The house continued to shake and things were falling over. A few more books fell off a shelf before the shaking subsided.

Hiccup and Jack kept frozen, not sure what to do. Jack suddenly felt like he was being watched. He tilted his head slightly to look out the nearby window. It was very dark outside, and the light of the VCR reflected off the window glass. But he could still make out two glowing amber orbs hovering above the screen reflection. Jack gasped and hiccup turned to follow his gaze. All he saw was the reflection of the Kirby game they had been playing.

Jack squinted when he saw that the amber orbs had disappeared.

Then, there was a high-pitched shriek that seemed to come from everywhere. The two brunettes covered their ears and closed their eyes tightly. The sound to stopped after a second. Hiccup turned to his friend.

"What did you DO?!" he shouted. Jack stuttered.

"I-i-i don't-t k-k-know!" He finally managed to say, turning to the book that was now closed in his lap.

Hiccup saw how scared his friend was and immediately apologized for shouting. Jack nodded and looked around. Small objects that had been on shelves or countertops now lay on the floor, some broken. The magnets that had been on the fridge were now on the floor and a stack of games that sat in front of the VCR had fallen over. A window that sat behind the couch was now cracked and who knows how the rest of the house looks.

Hiccup slowly got up as Jack looked down and glared at the cranberry juice puddle. WHICH WAS STILL THERE. The green eyed boy looked around and began slowly walking forward. Pictures lay on the floor, a few cracked. But damage was the least of the two boys worries.

"Uh, Jack?" Hiccup now stood in front of the kitchen. He nodded his head back at Jack but didn't look away from the amber orbs that met his.

Jack looked up from the cranberry puddle and saw what the younger boy was staring at.

 **Nightmares.**

 **The most I know about them is they are created from a dream turned _dark. _**


	15. Chapter 15: dududuh, we're dead

**YAY! A new chapter! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, stuff been happening. Like HALLOWEEN! ohmagawd that was awesome! I went with my best friend and an immature eighteen-year-old who I didn't know. He kept telling people that they're socks were untied. and then Christmas. eh, it was okay. Also, I'm a bit low on blood right now, so this may get weird and I might not be able to think of correct words. I might find the right ones again through editing, but if not then I apologize.**

* * *

Jack blinked a few times before realizing that something inhuman and even inANIMAL was standing in his kitchen. He saw the Nightmare give out a snort and lower it's head, walking towards Hiccup. Said fish-bone walked backward at the same pace, but eventually tripped over a fallen tall-lamp.

Jack stood up, clutching the book to his chest and grabbed his friend's arm. The Nightmare gave out a shrill cry and reared on its hind legs. The two boys ran down the hall and into Jack's bedroom

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Tooth and North were having a JOLLY good time!

"think we should call and check up on them?" Tooth asked her husband, referring to the two boys. "Nah, I bet they're fine!" boomed North, a little too loud.

"I'm going to call them." Tooth said anyway, digging her phone out of her purse and standing up to go outside. "Alright! if you're so worried about them, I can't stop you!" North huffed as his wife left the building.

Tooth dialed the home number and called the boys to check on their "sleepover".

* * *

Jack, meanwhile, heard the phone in the living room but he was a bit more concerned by the nightmare pounding on his door "Aaaaand I bet that's your mom... were dead!"

"WE'RE DEAD ANYWAYS!" Jack yelled. Hiccup flinched. "Jeez, you don't need to yell..." He mumbled. Jack sighed.

"Ok, you smack it with my lamp and we bolt to the kitchen and get knives!" Jack explained his plan.

"Sounds dumb and dangerous. let's do it!" Hiccup replied cheerfully. Jack nodded. "Ok, 3...2...1!" Jack kicked the door open and Hiccup quickly broke the lamp over the Nightmare beasts head. the thing didn't even flinch. "Uh oh..." Hiccup mumbled.

"RUN!" Jack shouted, grabbing Hiccup by the hand and dragging him through the house. the two reached the kitchen and started rooting through drawers, grabbing as many knives as possible.

* * *

"They didn't answer!" Tooth exclaimed as she sat back down at the booth.

"We're going home!" she stood back up."Ah, no, I'm sure they're asleep. we can stay!" North tried to reason, but to no avail.

* * *

"Ok..." Jack sighed. "Ok, it's too close to my room. let's go to my parent's room!" Jack said. but they were too late, as the monster was now right in front of them. So, Hiccup with no questions asked stabbed it in the face and they watched disintegrate. the house now a total mess, Tooth called again and Jack was forced to pick up.

"Hello?" asked Jack "HELLO!?" shouted tooth "oh god mom don't yell on the phone..."

Jack replied. "Oh, sorry. me and your father are coming home ok?"

"what? no mom please stay there." Jack pleaded.

"NOPE we're on our way bye bye sweetheart!" she hung up after that.

"WE'RE DEAD! get cleaning! " Jack exclaimed, heading for the broom closet. "oh my god are they coming home!?" Hiccup asked.

Jack of course was already sweeping some debree into a corner. "i'll take that as a yes..." Hiccup raced to help clean by grabbing another broom.

after a few minutes, there was barely anything done. a car horn honked in the driveway. The two boys looked out the window. "We're too late!" Jack shouted as they went and stood in front of the door with brightest of smiles on their faces and brooms in hand. the two waited, then the door opened. as soon as the parents saw the mess, North turned and stared into the very souls of the boys while Tooth went around the house, gesturing and screaming internally.

* * *

 **aaaaaannnnddd done. sorry again for being so late. chapter writen by my sister, beta'd by me.**


End file.
